This invention relates to electronic flash apparatus and, more particularly, to electronic flash apparatus provided with means for preventing continuous discharge of a flash tube.
In the power supply circuit of an electronic flash apparatus, a continuous discharge prevention circuit for inhibiting continuous discharge of a flash tube with power continually supplied from the power supply circuit after its flashing is provided. With the prior art continuous discharge prevention circuit, however, a main capacitor discharging circuit is rendered open for a predetermined period of time every time the flash tube is actuated even when the flashing of the flash tube is interrupted by a quenching circuit. Therefore, while the continuous discharge prevention circuit is operative, the main capacitor is not charged even though the flashing has been interrupted by the quenching circuit, and thus the time until the completion of the charging of the main capacitor is extended that much.
An object of the invention, accordingly, is to provide a power supply circuit for electronic flash apparatus, which can reduce the time until the completion of charging of the main capacitor.